Grateful
by juuvi09
Summary: (Sequel to "Communication", though this does stand alone as its own story) Gray wants to show Juvia just how much he appreciates her, since he isn't too great about doing it with his words. Pure and unabashed Gruvia smut (with a lil fluff mixed in).


_"Oh, Gray-sama!~"_

Juvia moaned loudly in delight as the tingling of Gray's lips burned across the surface of her stomach. Gray laughed into her skin, pausing his ministrations to glance up at at Juvia's flushed, sex-crazed expression.

God, how he loved that expression.

Her delicate cerulean eyebrows were arched and raised as beads of sweat gathered. Her delectable, plump lips were rounded in bliss as she gasped and moaned. Her voluptuous breasts swayed and bounced, blocking her visage occasionally as she writhed in pleasure. Her beautiful blue waves were sticking to her forehead as she anticipated what would come next. Juvia always showed such raw desperation and need for him, and it was _so goddamn sexy._

Gray let Juvia catch her breath for a moment as he intertwined one hand with hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His freehand caressed the swell of her hip gently, brushing over her underwear, occasionally tugging on it to tease her. Gray wanted her to be comfortable; he'd come to find that Juvia could easily be overwhelmed, especially with something as emotionally involved as making love. She had been starved of attention and love for the majority of her life, so getting this much at once could get to be a bit much for her on occasion. Gray fought to keep a comfortable balance at all times for her sake. Once he felt Juvia was breathing somewhat normally (albeit heavily), Gray began to place small kisses onto her hip bone. Suddenly, he bit sharply into it, and Juvia's hands flew to his hair with a small squeal. Gray continued to bite and suck all over the surface of her hip bone and lower stomach, _loving_ the lewd noises she made as he did so.

"G-Gray-sama..." she mewled happily, letting loose a long, deep groan. "Harder..."

Gray was loathe to deny her that. Murmuring approval into her sweet smelling skin, he bit down sharply on her hip.

"Ah, G-Gray-sama!" she cried, yanking on his thick dark locks. Gray groaned at her roughness, sucking her hip harder in response. " _Gray-sama_! Ah, Gray-sama, Juvia wants more!" she squealed, panting and back arching as she cried out with bliss. Gray gave her stomach a long, drawn out lick that had Juvia working her magic hands all her his rippling back muscles in glee. " _Ohh, please, Gray-sama!"_

Gray smirked at her, loving to make her squirm. "Use your words, Juvia." He continued to lazily draw circles around her belly button with his tongue as he listened to her struggle for an answer.

"Juvia...Juvia wants...ah!" Juvia had to pause and ground herself when Gray's cool touch groped her left breast.

"Yes?" Gray inquired. "What do you want?" Juvia reddened adorably at the question.

"J-Juvia wants...she wants Gray-sama to touch her..." The water mage's face darkened to even even deeper cherry hue as she said this. Gray squeezed her left breast harshly before moving to suckle the other one. Juvia cried out for him loudly, her voiced thick with lustful love.

Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, he teased, "Aren't I already doing that, Juvia?" Juvia moaned again, tugging on his locks as he rolled her nipples between each hand's thumb and forefinger.

"P-please taste Juvia, Gray-sama! Please! Shes begging you!" Juvia sobbed embarrassedly in need. Gray released her with a grin.

"With pleasure."

Crashing their lips together for a moment, he quickly ducked his head down and ripped her panties off with his teeth, giving Juvia a smirk when he smelled the strong arousal coming off of it. Juvia's face flushed again as she locked her heavy-lidded eyes with his. Flinging the panties away, Gray dove down without warning, thrust her ample thighs apart with his hands, and drove his tongue deep inside her womanhood. Oh, god, she tasted so delicious. He would never get enough.

"Gray-sama, _Gray-sama_ , **_Gray-sama!_** " Juvia screamed in response, increasing in volume the deeper in he went. He withdrew his tongue momentarily to lap at her entrance and the surrounding moisture. Juvia was in the sweetest torture imaginable, and she never wanted to escape. However, when she felt Gray's warmth suddenly leave, she couldn't help but try and glance up and see what he was doing. As she set eyes upon her bare chested lover, Gray flashed her a smirk so sexy it made her dripping arousal grow even _wetter_ , which she didn't think was possible.

And then he attacked her clit with so much ferocity she thought he might make her _outsides_ melt too.

" _Ahhh! Gray-sama! Ohh, yes! Yes! More!"_ Juvia shrieked endlessly at him. Gray flung her shapely legs over his shoulders and lifted her hips off the bed so he could nestle himself even deeper between her thighs. He sucked and licked and nipped at her clit, trying every trick he knew to drive her up the wall. Juvia felt a sensation building in the pit of her stomach, the familiar warmth of a building orgasm that was rapidly approaching. Her thighs began to tense around his head in anticipation, and she called to Gray even more urgently than before. However, right as she was approaching the point of no return, Gray's rapidly moving tongue slowed to the point of barely moving, instead beginning to trace painfully slow circles around her glimmering clit. Juvia felt herself back away from the edge, just barely feeling the hot pleasure now. She knew she'd never climax like this. Groaning, she released Gray's hair and fisted her hands in the sheets.

"Gray-samaaa," she whined. "Please don't do this again."

"Shhh," Gray whispered. "Be a good girl and trust me, Juvia. You trust me, don't you?"

Reluctantly, Juvia nodded. "Yes, Gray-sama."

Gray leaned back just enough to grin at her, instead opting to use his thumb to continue the slow circles as he did so. He relished in the sight of her beautiful features contorted in torturous bliss. "Don't worry, Juvia. You'll be rewarded soon." Juvia nodded weakly.

Closing his mouth around her sweet bud once again (and hearing an even sweeter gasp as he did so), he began to suck vigorously. Already riled up from before, Juvia approached the edge twice as fast this time. Of course, as soon as she got close, Gray would immediately go back to slow circles, sometimes around her clit and sometimes on her inner thigh while his thumb played with her bud. He'd wait until she was calm, drive her back up the wall, and then repeat the process. Juvia was sobbing out of frustration.

 _ **"**_ **Gray** _ **, PLEASE!"**_ she screeched desperately, digging her nails deep into his shoulders. Gray almost gave in when he heard her scream his name, his real name, no honorific added. Juvia only did that when she absolutely _needed_ him. However, he knew the best part was yet to come.

"Be patient, Juvia," Gray kept telling her. She was really trying, but Juvia didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped. Passing out was seeming more and more likely.

"J-Juvia...Juvia trusts...her Gray," she groaned breathlessly to both Gray and herself. Gray made a noise of approval.

"I love when you say my name like that, by the way."

Before Juvia could prepare herself again, she was assaulted with tongue flicking so fast and stimulating she couldn't control her own shaking and moaning. Ah, the pleasure was building, she could feel it about to overflow, and then...!

Nothing. Gray had gone back to rolling her clit softly through his fingers. Juvia loved Gray to death and knew that he could please her in ways no one else could, but sometimes she wished he wasn't so good at building up her climaxes to being more mind blowing than she could ever dream of. The process was always so painful!

"Juvia..." Gray murmured to her in the deep, sexy voice Juvia had familiarized herself with in the bedroom. Lifting his head to see the hot tears of frustration stuck to her luscious lashes, he gently removed his hands from torturing her womanhood, cleaned them on the sheets, and brushed the tears away from her closed lids. Placing a soft kiss upon her lips, he told Juvia softly, "Just hang on a little longer. I promise, you'll enjoy this." Juvia nodded, but the pained expression didn't leave her face. She wouldn't even open her eyes. "Juvia, look at me."

As her deep blue orbs gazed back at him, glistening with tears and darkened with pure lust, he couldn't help but kiss her. "Thank you for being mine." Juvia smiled.

"Juvia loves you very much, Gray-sama."

Satisfied that she was alright, Gray shot a deadly smirk at her. "Now, get ready. We're going to go again, but _don't come until I say._ Alright?"

Reluctantly, Juvia agreed. Taking a breath to steady herself, she ran her fingers through Gray's hair as he settled between her thighs again. He began licking slowly, then faster, then even _faster_. The combination of his hot, wet tongue gliding across her most sensitive place and his firm grip on her buttocks was making stars dance behind her eyes. She was approaching climax quickly, but she knew he would just pull back and walk her back down again. She was prepared. In a few moments, Gray did in fact pull back and replace his tongue with his thumb and forefinger. However, instead of slowing down, he went _faster_. Juvia's chest heaved as she shook, her climax approaching fast as she glanced worriedly at Gray and arched her back.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's going to...!" Juvia gasped, nearly ripping the bed sheets to shreds in her hands with the strain.

"Hold it, Juvia!" Gray demanded.

Juvia nodded, gritting her teeth and whimpering loudly. Suddenly, everything stopped. Before she could question it, she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach with her ass in the air.

Gray pressed himself against her bare back and whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Juvia."

Then, Gray immediately drew back and dove into her glittering jewel from behind. Juvia screamed into the pillows. Her pleasure filled her to the brim, hot and demanding, before Juvia's orgasm overwhelmed all her senses with absolute bliss and she lost control of her body. Juvia shrieked louder than she ever had before, repeating Gray's name like a broken record. Gray felt her clit twitch on his tongue and the shaking of the bed. He knew she came, but he wasn't done yet.

"Again," he ordered.

Juvia, still dazed, was about to protest. She had never done two in a row before. Even so, Gray gave her no time to think as his rough tongue energetically explored every crevice of her womanhood. It was all Juvia could do to clutch the pillows, scream his name, and try and survive the second earth-shattering orgasm.

" ** _Again, Juvia!_** " he yelled.

"Gray, I...I can't... _ahhh_!"

As she was protesting, Gray was already lapping up the aftermath of her last two orgasms and pushing her over the edge _once again._ Juvia had gone far beyond any semblance of control now. She trembled and twitched violently as she rode out her orgasm, feeling Gray's fingers press into her taut buttocks and flex every time her inner walls contracted, her clit throbbed, and another wave of pleasure hit her. Juvia gasped for air, tried to orient herself as her vision swam before Gray flipped her back over and kissed her passionately. Juvia could taste herself on his lips, but she didn't care. Breathing heavily into his mouth, Juvia was too exhausted to even kiss him back. She could feel the evidence of her pleasure drip down her thighs, but she was too tired to do anything but lie there, eyes closed and chest heaving. Her skin burned and tingled; her whole entire body was almost painfully sensitive and she couldn't help but tremble. Gray caressed her locks, knowing full well how much he had pushed her body to its limits.

"You feeling okay, Juvia?" Gray asked softly, cooling the temperature of his hands and pressing them on her steaming cheeks.

Juvia sighed in relief and clasped her own hands overtop of his. "Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia just needs a minute to recover. That was...much more overwhelming than than anything we've done before, " Juvia whispered. With a soft laugh, she added, "Juvia wasn't sure she was going to survive that last one."

Gray smiled, bending down to kiss her hands. "You did great, Juvia. Better than I expected, actually. I never thought I'd see the day where you used both 'Gray' and 'I' in the same sentence. I must be some kind of sex god to get you to lose _that_ much control," Gray told her, smirking. Juvia opened her eyes finally, looking up at his handsome visage with wide sparkling dark blue eyes. _God_ , Gray thought, _she looks even more stunning with her afterglow._

"Well, when you torture Juvia like that, she can't think clearly enough to remember _two_ names at once," Juvia replied, giving him her own kind of smirk (it was almost too sweet and loving to be called a smirk at all). Gray's chest swelled with pride. Making his girlfriend lose her mind to the point where she could only remember his name was every man's dream.

"Juvia, say my name again. No honorifics. Just 'Gray'." Gray bent down to touch his forehead with hers, closing his eyes. "Please."

Juvia smiled, reaching up and tangling one of her hands in his hair. "Gray~," she practically sang in that sweet, sweet voice of hers. Gray's chest tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve like you? You're so pure and whole, and I'm just so...so _broken_. Why _me?"_ Gray whispered, his throat feeling tighter by the second. Juvia used her free hand to tilt his chin up and bring his lips to hers. It was a lingering, soft, passionate kiss, full of all the unspoken bonds they shared. When they broke apart, Juvia gave him the gentlest, most loving smile he had ever seen.

"Because I was very broken too until you came along and fixed me. That's why I fell in love with you, Gray," Juvia confessed softly, never breaking eye contact nor losing her smile.

Gray's eyes burned, brimming with unshed tears. He knew she meant every word. She only spoke in first person when she really, _really_ meant what she said. Juvia had the capability to call him "Gray" any time she wanted, but she saved it for moments like these, private moments just for his ears. Moments where there were no formalities or titles, just raw feelings. She saved it just for him.

"Juvia...I..."

Gray paused. He always paused before he could say "love". Love had always felt so dangerous to him. Juvia knew that, and she always told him that he didn't have to say it because he showed it. Even so, Gray could see the tiny flashes of disappointment in her dark eyes when he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Staring into her large glimmering eyes, he spoke with more determination than he had ever mustered up before.

"Juvia, I love you, more than anything else in this world or the next. Please...don't ever leave my side."

Gray expected her to jump at him, cling to him, scream in happiness. However, Juvia just continued to stare at him, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth opened ever so slightly. Gray was just about to embarrassedly wave off his last statement when he saw her eyes become glassy and spill silent tears onto her cheeks, dripping onto the bed without a sound. Juvia covered her mouth with her hands, hiccuping slightly. It took Gray a second to register what was happening before he jolted.

"O-oi, Juvia! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Look, w-we don't have to talk about this right now-"

Gray's protests were cut off by Juvia's arms suddenly reaching up and pulling him to her, Gray's face buried in her neck. "Juvia isn't upset," she told him, her voice hoarse and quiet from the tears that continued to drip steadily. "Juvia is just so happy. She's...never heard anyone say that they loved her before."

Gray suddenly realized that she really _hadn't_ ever heard someone tell her that. She never had parents or relatives; in fact the closest relationship she had ever had before Fairy Tail was probably her friendship with Gajeel, and he certainly didn't seem like the touchy-feely type. Gray hugged her tighter. "I'll tell you that more often, Juvia. Not because I have to, but because I want to. You _need_ to know that you matter and that you're loved. I'll make up for all your years of loneliness; I'll make sure you never have to wake up alone to the sound of rain again. That's a promise."

Juvia nodded, pressing her face into his hair as she cried quietly. "Y-yes, Gray-sama."

After spending a small amount of time in silence waiting for Juvia to calm down, Gray slowly became aware of the softness of her naked body pressed up against his, warm and smooth and all his to explore. He may have just pushed her body to its limits, but he was in no way done with her yet. Now it was time to show her just how much he loved her. Leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, Gray allowed Juvia to lead as she kissed back harder with even more passion. Her inquiring tongue slowly traced his lips, and he opened up his mouth with a low groan. Juvia slipped her tongue inside, swirling against his own as they fought for dominance, both of their breathing growing heavier by the second. Gray, however, had something else in mind. He broke off, instead choosing to place lingering kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and shoulders. Juvia sighed with a smile, enjoying the tender care and attention. Gray lightly sucked on the point in which her neck met her shoulder, and Juvia hummed happily.

"Gray-sama..." she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. Gray traced his hands along her figure before bringing them back up to slowly massage her voluptuous breasts, causing Juvia to moan quietly. After sufficiently warming her body up to his touch, his mouth descended onto her nipple and sucked tenderly. Juvia squirmed and whimpered in response, only groaning and arching up towards his mouth when he nipped lightly with his teeth. While she was distracted by his warm tongue descending onto her other breast, Gray slipped his hand down between her legs, caressing her wet folds and eliciting a sharp gasp from Juvia.

" _Ahh_ , yes, Gray-sama," she moaned. Gray was being as slow, gentle, and loving as he could, knowing that aside from a change of pace, this was a good opportunity for Juvia to give her vocal chords a rest (even though Gray rather enjoyed hearing her impressive vocal range). Not to mention, it gave him a good chance to admire every single expression she made as he touched her, and _good god_ was that a sight to behold.

Gray slipped a finger inside experimentally, still amazed by how easy it always was. Juvia never had days where she "wasn't into it" or was just "too tired". In fact, Gray was convinced that his girlfriend could probably run two marathons consecutively without any food or water and _still_ be in the mood for sex afterwards. That was just one small reason, out of many, many more, why he loved her so very much.

Juvia moaned and whined, moving her hips in time with his fingers as Gray planted kisses all over her skin. His kisses were like little jolts of electricity, thrilling Juvia every time she felt them. In conjunction with his skilled fingers, Juvia was lost within her own bliss. All too soon Gray pulled his fingers out and licked them clean (much to Juvia's chagrin), settling himself between his thick, luscious thighs.

"Juvia, are you ready?" Gray asked. Juvia didn't have to ask what for as she felt his arousal rub against her thigh. Groaning, she nodded. Gray smiled. "That's what I like to hear." Clasping their hands together, he place both of their conjoined hands on either sides of her head. Upon seeing her lightly flushed face, lust filled eyes, and messy cerulean locks, Gray couldn't help but murmur the first word that came into his mind. "Beautiful..."

Juvia blushed, stretching up to kiss him. The soft, plump texture of her lips was intoxicating, and as they kissed he took the opportunity to push himself inside her. Both of them stopped to gasp (or in Gray's case, groan), the feeling of being joined together as one overwhelming their senses. Gray squeezed Juvia's hands as she scrunched up her face, trying to get acclimated to his size. Once she squeezed his hands back reassuringly, Gray began to languorously roll his hips into hers, the feeling of her inner walls tight around him causing him to growl lowly.

"You always feel so damn good," he told Juvia, rocking his hips back at a steady pace.

"Mmm," Juvia hummed throatily, enjoying the tender lovemaking. "Gray-sama is being so gentle today..."

"And you're being so quiet," he replied teasingly with another languorous thrust of his hips, making Juvia moan louder. "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's just— _ah_ —different. Juvia feels very loved, " she replied happily, squeezing his hands with a smile. Gray squeezed her hands back, giving her a soft kiss in time with the next roll of his hips.

"It's good to take things slow sometimes," Gray said, pressing kisses to her neck. Juvia wrapped her long legs around his waist, nodding in agreement.

"However..."

"However?" Gray asked.

Juvia surprised Gray by using her powerful legs to roll them over, with her on top and Gray beneath her. Their hands were still intertwined, and she placed them overtop of his head. "However, Juvia still wants to pay Gray-sama back for earlier," she said mischievously, a glint in her eyes promising all kinds of pleasure-filled torture. Gray groaned, knowing he was powerless at this point. Still, he tried to reason with her.

"Juvia, you really don't have to-"

Juvia didn't give him a chance before lunging for his lips, causing a wet, hot, tongue-filled collision. Gray groaned and growled into her mouth, struggling against her hands to touch her body but finding them ultimately pinned down by her own. Damn, his woman was _strong_. If anything, though, that was even more of a turn-on for him. When they finally pulled apart, a thin strand of saliva connected their mouths as they gazed deeply into one another's dark eyes. Juvia licked her swollen lips, slowly, seductively, never once breaking eye contact. Before Gray could say or do anything, she took her hands away from his and placed them on his chest for balance, experimentally raising and lowering her hips. Gray's eyes rolled back with a low growl, the feeling of her slick sex rubbing against his member already starting to overwhelm him. Seemingly happy with his reaction but still eager for more, Juvia picked up the pace. Soon, she wasn't so much lifting and lowering as she was bouncing, Gray's hands guiding her hips the entire time. He was gripping her so tightly and tugging her so roughly that Juvia felt light as air, as if she really was just on a very, _very_ pleasurable ride. The sound of Gray's growls and groans echoed, creating a harmony with Juvia's own screams and moans. Gray felt her nails rake down his chest, and he couldn't help but yell her name. Not to mention, every time he opened his eyes the sight of her bouncing breasts greeted him, her azure hair curling around her shoulders and springing into her glimmering, sweaty face that was contorted with absolute pleasure. Gray's fingers dug into her thighs, feeling the toned and powerful muscles that were flexing as she rode him with every fiber of her being. He could feel himself unraveling, forgetting how loud he was being, how rough he was, and how vulnerable he was when he let himself go like this. Anything that wasn't Juvia didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't care what happened as long as _she did not stop_.

" _Fuck_ , Juvia, what are you doing to me?" he growled, shouting her name again as she picked up the pace. She bounced up and down at a maddeningly fast pace, making Gray's head spin as waves of pleasure coursed through his veins. He heard the slapping noise of their slick flesh colliding when she slammed her body back down onto his hardened cock, as well as the corresponding high pitched moan that could only be produced by Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia is getting close...!" she cried, dragging her fingers back and forth across his chest. Gray nodded shakily, his chest heaving from the physical exertion.

"Me too," he rasped with a gutteral groan. Suddenly, Gray was struck with an idea that left his skin smoldering. Reaching out, he snatched her hands away from his chest, using one hand to bind her hands together and the other to steady her trembling body. Thrusting her hands between her breasts, Gray loosened his grip, instructing her in a gruff voice, "I want to see you touch yourself, Juvia."

Juvia's heavy-lidded, glimmering, lustful eyes were filled with so much desperation, he probably could have asked her to do a literal backbend and she would have done it. Immediately her small, delicate hands flew to her breasts, which seemed like they were overflowing in comparison. Usually with Gray's hands they fit rather well, but in her own they were spilling out, impossible to contain. _Holy shit,_ Gray thought.

Juvia squeezed her eyes shut, kneading her breasts but imagining Gray the whole time. She continued her fast pace while groping at her breasts with a delightfully wanton expression. Gray was keeping her body balanced with his own arms, but they were beginning to shake as the contacting of her walls squeezed his member. He knew she was close from both her way she shook and the urgency in her voice. Hell, he knew _he_ was close just from the sight of it all.

"I love you," he groaned, gasping for air. "I really— _ngh_ — _fuck_ , _Juvia!"_ Gray shouted loudly, bucking his hips upwards into hers when she clenched on him. He kept thrusting into her with everything he had, slamming into the one spot that he knew was making her see stars. Juvia was screaming as she rode him, her hands clawing at her breasts as her voice pitched higher and higher.

"Gray-sa—ah, ah, _ohh don't stop, Gray! Yes, right there! Keep going! I'm gonna—Gray!_ ** _Gray!"_**

Juvia screamed herself hoarse that night, continuing to bounce on him as she literally rode out one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt. Her walls clenched and squeezed and molded against Gray's cock, and Gray couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud cry, he emptied himself into her, clinging onto her smooth, curved back. With every twitch of his member during his climax he growled into her skin, biting into her shoulder to mark her as his. That's right...she was his. This sex crazy, loyal, obedient, and hot-as-fuck woman was all his. As she slumped forward on top of him, exhausted, he slid out and laid them down at the same time, adjusting her so that she was on her side beside him, his arm slung over her tiny waist. Juvia blinked tiredly at him, tears still clinging to her lashes from the intensity of her orgasm as she smiled. Gray reached up and brushed a lock of cerulean hair behind her ear, giving her the same soft smile as the stared at one another. It was times like these that they understood each other best, with no barriers physical or otherwise to hide any secrets, no pretty words to dress their feelings up or down. It was all laid bare for them to see in each other's eyes, and Gray knew she could hear him telling her how much he loved her even if he didn't say it.

This was the type of communication Gray excelled at: Gray just had to look into her eyes, and he knew exactly how she felt about him.

Gray also knew it was the same for Juvia: if she ever wanted answers, she'd find them in his eyes, staring at her as the windows to a once very broken soul. _Once_ very broken, but not anymore, thanks to the dozing bluenette in his arms who softly mumbled his name before snuggling closer to his chest. At one point in time, Gray had lost control after thinking Juvia gave up her future for him. It was only now that he knew exactly why he had been so angry. Juvia herself had said it many times, though it seemed when it came down to it she didn't really believe her own words. He had been angry because she failed to realize the major flaw, the reason why she could never save his future by dying.

 _She_ was his future, and if she died, he would die with her.

Burying his face in her hair, he took in her smell, her feel, her sounds, her _presence_. Gray took in everything that made her Juvia and reminded himself that she came back. She would always come back for him, because she made him a promise, and she would never break a promise. Gray almost wanted to laugh at how long it had taken them to get to this point and the crazy journey they had experienced together on the way. As Gray wrapped his arms around her soft curves, he told himself that he didn't care how he got to this point.

He was just _so_ grateful that he did.

 **Well, maybe 5,000 words was a bit ambitious for my first smut fic, but hey. Go big or go home, I always say! I apologize for grammatical errors or typos; I am much to tired to scour such a long fic for such tiny details. I hope I did these two justice by keeping them in character while still maintaining the steamy atmosphere that would no doubt come with such a hot couple (and we all know that's exactly what they are). Thank you so much for all the support on my Gruvia fics so far, every time I get an email the alerts me of a review I always break into an enormous smile. Go forth and spread the shipping love, my friends (and, you know, review if you got the time and make me a happy girl)!**

 **~ Juvi**


End file.
